I, Gackpoid
by Yoshina Vanatala
Summary: Dan inilah yang dia harapkan sejak 9 tahun yang lalu. Dan dia merasa apakah dia bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan lebih daripada ini. (Fictogeminto. For Kamui Gakupo's Birthday.)


**I, Gackpoid**

* * *

Semua karakter **VOCALOID** yang ada di sini merupakan milik **Yamaha Corporation beserta perusahaan lainnya**. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial yang diperoleh atas karya ini.

* * *

Hanya sebuah fictogeminto dan mungkin masih satu jurusan dengan _I, VY2_ (kangen gua njir) yang pernah saya buat 2 tahun yang lalu.

Versi bahasa Inggrisnya dipersembahkan untuk **Gackpo Camui Collab 2017** di .com.

* * *

 **happy reading.**

* * *

.

.

* * *

Dan inilah yang dia harapkan sejak 9 tahun yang lalu. Dan dia merasa apakah dia bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan lebih daripada ini.

Padahal rasanya lucu sekali karena sewaktu itu dia kurang yakin dengan segala yang dia miliki. Gackpoid adalah nama untuk dirinya yang merupakan perangkat lunak, sedangkan nama karakternya adalah Kamui Gakupo, atau yang secara resmi ditulis sebagai Camui Gackpo. Nama yang begitu mirip dengan nama pembagi suaranya; Kamui Gakuto.

Terkadang kedua namanya ini tertukar di kalangan penggemar. Dia masih oke saja kalau yang tertukar hanyalah Kamui Gakupo dan Camui Gackpo—karena pada dasarnya, keduanya tetap sama. Tapi untuk masalah Gackpoid...

Untungnya, semua itu bisa diselamatkan oleh waktu yang berjalan. Terutama urusan identitas namanya ini.

"Tenang aja! Kamu gak sendiri kok!"

Nama karakter gadis ini adalah GUMI, dan Megpoid ialah nama perangkat lunaknya. Kasus mereka berdua hampir sama—tidak, bisa dikatakan sama. Nama mereka sama-sama sering membingungkan para penggemar. Dan mungkin sebagai seorang bernasib sama, gadis itu sering mencoba menghiburnya.

Tapi dia merasa beruntung dia benar-benar tidak sendiri. Dalam beberapa aspek.

Meskipun memang tidak dapat dipungkiri dia bisa saja bertingkah seolah dia percaya diri dengan penampilannya, sementara dalam hatinya sering bertanya-tanya.

Lagipula, diam-diam, dia merasa kostum samurainya cukup bagus dan unik jika dibandingkan dengan para karakter lainnya. Jadi dia pikir mungkin saja orang lain juga berpikir demikian tentangnya.

Pihak perusahaannya mengatakan bahwa mereka ingin sesuatu yang berbeda dari karakter yang pernah tercipta oleh perusahaan lainnya. Kalau orang lain menggunakan gaya ala masa depan sebagai merek dagang mereka, maka dia sebagai karakter pertama dari perusahaan ini pun dijadikan kelinci percobaan untuk mengenakan sesuatu yang berbanding-terbalik dengan gaya itu.

Dia jujur, dia selalu menyukai Jinbaori miliknya—jenis kimono yang digunakan sebagai pakaian perang pada zaman samurai dulu. Dia bahkan membawa sesuatu yang terbilang fenomenal di masa produksinya; pedang _katana_ bernama Gakutou Miburi. Pola yang ada pada sisi mata pisaunya saja bisa mengeluarkan suara yang bernada—oh, menurutnya itu keren.

(Dia tidak peduli jika pedang miliknya ini sering dibanding-bandingkan dengan pedang _wakizashi_ VY2.)

Omong-omong, dia menganggap dirinya berbeda di antara para karakter VOCALOID dan memang itu yang menjadi tujuan utama mengapa pihak perusahaannya membuatnya mengenakan semua kostum itu. Kostum yang dia kenakan dan menjadi ciri khasnya ini.

Dan untungnya perbedaannya ini—atau apa? Entahlah. Pokoknya, hal tersebut juga disambut hangat bahkan oleh karakter lainnya. Seperti halnya gadis berambut hijau kebiruan ini. Hatsune Miku, karakter perempuan Jepang yang begitu menggemparkan dunia pada masanya—hingga saat ini. Dia merasa senang sekali karena gadis itu bersedia mendekatinya terlebih dahulu, karena setidaknya gadis itu tidak bersikap sombong pada "anak baru" sepertinya.

Awalnya gadis itu bertanya apakah dia memiliki sesuatu yang sedang menjadi _trending_ meme. Dia tidak paham apa itu meme, tapi dia segera mengetahui jawabannya; terong. Ternyata itulah meme miliknya. Baiklah. Tidak mengapa. Menurutnya tidak ada masalah dengan terong. Lagipula, terong itu bergizi dan baik untuk kesehatan.

Hatsune Miku turut tertawa bersamanya seolah maskotnya adalah sebuah candaan yang sangat lucu. Tapi akhirnya dia pun tersenyum. Rupanya gadis itu memiliki maskot daun bawang serai. Rupanya dia benar-benar tidak sendiri.

Gadis itu menghentikan perbincangan mereka sebelum akhirnya tawa yang ditahan benar-benar meledak. Dia tidak begitu paham apanya yang lucu, tapi sudahlah. Dia tahu gadis itu hanya bercanda.

Satu-dua permasalahan serius memang terkadang mengacaukan pikirannya. Tapi sepertinya, sekarang dia sudah bisa tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Karena tidak peduli separah apapun kelemahannya, akan ada selalu yang bersedia menerimanya.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Setidaknya kehadiran pemuda ini mengingatkannya bahwa terkadang masalah bisa disebabkan oleh kemujuran yang tidak sebagus penampilan _cover artbox_ -nya.

"Tapi sekarang udah gak lagi, 'kan?" Suaranya terdengar begitu menipu. Dia terlihat begitu manis—oke, itu kata para penggemar. Dia sendiri beranggapan netral terhadap pemuda itu. Tapi suaranya... _bass_.

"Kadang aku masih kepikiran juga sih..."

Pemuda ini bernama KAITO. Pemuda ini kurang beruntung karena beredar di pasaran di saat yang tidak tepat. Dia tidak terlalu paham, hanya saja itulah yang terjadi. Gara-gara semua omong kosong itu, pemuda ini dianggap sebagai "produk gagal". Tapi untungnya, entah terlalu bodoh atau terlalu enggan ambil pusing masalah itu, pemuda ini masih bisa tertawa lebar seperti itu.

Dia sendiri punya masalah yang mirip dengan pemuda ini. Ya.

Lalu dia sempat panik karena dirinya terlambat hampir satu bulan sejak pertama kali perusahaan mengumumkan pengembangannya. Bahkan ketika perilisannya telah dilaksanakan dan beberapa orang telah membelinya di bulan pertamanya, dia masih tidak bisa menenangkan diri. Dia mungkin saja kalem, tapi di dalam hati dia gelisah. Bahkan hiburan yang sampaikan oleh rekan-rekan sesama karakter VOCALOID pun tidak begitu melipur kekhawatirannya.

Tidak begitu banyak orang yang memesannya; kurangnya permintaan terhadap suara vokal laki-laki merupakan alasan yang sudah mengudara bahkan sejak peluncuran pertama KAITO. Meskipun suaranya diisi oleh artis paling terkenal dan paling bagus sejagad raya sekali pun, jika tidak ada yang memerlukannya, lantas dia bisa apa?

Lagi-lagi dia bersyukur karena dia tidak sendirian. Terutama kendala yang dihadapinya di awal-awal tahun perilisannya.

"Sudahlah... kau tidak sendiri perihal harga jual yang tinggi."

Dia sempat berpikir—dan memang selain dirinya, ada wanita ini. Prima namanya, dia VOCALOID berbahasa Inggris yang rilis tidak lama sebelum dirinya dan mendapat harga jual yang lumayan tinggi. Wanita ini satu-satunya yang mengalahkan harga jualnya yang dia pikir sudah termasuk paling tinggi di antara rekan-rekan perangkatnya yang lain di masanya. Wanita ini memiliki suara sopran yang cukup disukai oleh beberapa kalangan dan dirilis dengan target pemasaran untuk para profesional. Dia pikir, Prima adalah golongan elit.

Yah, mungkin kalian berpikir dia berlebihan karena suka mengkhawatirkan yang tidak penting. Tapi jika kalian berada di posisinya, kalian akan paham. Suaranya diisi oleh seorang penyanyi terkenal—kalian bisa memakai suara Gackt dalam lagu kalian dan mampu menciptakan suara yang menyerupainya jika lihai melakukan _tuning_ terhadap suaranya. Tapi oh, baiklah. Harga jualnya terlampau tinggi. Tapi kehadiran Prima memang menyadarkannya bahwa dia tidak sendiri dalam kasus ini.

Dia pikir kegelisahannya selama ini tidak berarti apa-apa.

" _Man_ , lalu kau mau apa? Kita membentuk semacam _boyband_ dengan nama 'BIG AL Syndrome'?" Pemuda itu melontarkan guyonan dan disambut dengan sindiran haha, itu lucu sekali oleh pemuda lainnya.

Omong-omong, BIG AL dan VY2 adalah dua contoh lainnya dalam permasalahan perilisan yang ditunda selain dirinya. BIG AL adalah orang yang sangat santai dan bahkan sering membuat lelucon tentang hal itu, sementara VY2 cenderung bersikap dingin—marah ataupun tidak peduli, dia sendiri tidak bisa mengidentifikasikannya dengan jelas.

Setidaknya dia tidak perlu menghadapi semua permasalahannya sendiri, bukan? Termasuk tanggal rilisnya yang sempat diundur.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Dia merasa senang. Sangat amat senang. Dia tidak akan mengelak dari kebahagiaan ini. Dan dia tersenyum pun pada akhirnya.

"YAAAAAAAYYYYY, SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, GAKUPO-SAAAAAAAANNNNNNN!"

Ulang tahun perilisannya jatuh pada hari ini; tanggal 31 Juli dan tepat sembilan tahun yang lalu, dia masih sendirian. Selagi dia sibuk mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri, dia tidak pernah sepenuhnya sadar akan ada sebanyak ini orang yang menyayanginya. Para penggemar, pihak perusahaan, dan rekan-rekannya sesama karakter VOCALOID.

"Gakupo-san ulang tahun hari ini, 'kan?! Bagaimana kalau kita KARAOKE-AN?!"

"Psh. Jangan berteriak nyaring-nyaring di telingaku, bodoh."

" _HAPPY BIRTHDAY_ , GAKKUN!"

Saking gembiranya, dia pikir dia akan menangis di tengah hiruk-pikuk orang-orang yang sudah bersedia menerima dirinya ini. Dia, sebagai Gackpoid alias Camui Gackpo. Dia berkembang bersama orang-orang yang dicintainya, dan mencintainya.

Terima kasih untuk segalanya. Tanpa dukungan dari kalian, Gackpo berpikir dia tidak akan bisa bertahan hingga saat ini—di ulang tahunnya ke-9.

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **END.**

(Btw, sila dibaca ulang dari sini jika berkenan.)

* * *

.

.

* * *

(Kayaknya ada kalimat yang beda sama aslinya tapi oh sudahlah.)

Ok saya lelah. Anak saya udah berumur 9 tahun rupanya. /wat

Jadi ceritanya ini buat _event_ **#gakucollab2017** yang _deadline_ -nya udah waktu tanggal 20 Juli kemarin. Baru boleh di- _republish_ di tempat lain kalo udah ditutup _event_ -nya—dan itu adalah hari ini.

Trus awal bulan Juli kemarin, saya gila karena setorannya harus pakai bahasa Inggris (berhubung _grammar_ saya sangat payah)—dan ternyata ujung-ujungnya cuma saya yang nyetor pakai fanfic di _event_ ini karena kebanyakan orang nyetor pakai fanart hahahhahah _I'm dying._

Terima kasih sudah membaca!

* * *

31072017\. IG. YV


End file.
